Telegram and A Song
by njgscn
Summary: She's sixteen, going on seventeen. He's seventeen, going on eighteen. ONE-SHOT


This story is based on the 1965 movie _Sound of Music_. I'm supposed to update on 'If Only They Knew' but I got in the mood for something else, so here. Hope you enjoy! X

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling, hands down

* * *

"Dad," I leaned on my father and whispered, "may I be excused?"

"You're full already?" he asked. I nodded and he motioned me to go while wiping his mouth with the tablecloth.

I rushed outside the house with the outmost excitement. I could feel my heart uncontrollably pound inside my chest. I clutched my hand to my dress hoping not to tumble on my way to the garden. I reached a wooden bench, but no one was sitting there. I suddenly felt a trickle of pain, for I was expecting _him_ to be there, waiting. I turned around with my head bowed down and the heavy feeling of disappointment. I was about to start walking when I crashed into a tall posture. I slowly move my head up with a smile on my face knowing it's him I'm about to see.

"Hey," he greets me, not with a smirk, but with the most genuine smile.

"You're late," I cast my eye downwards, pretending to sulk.

He reaches for my face and slowly caresses my cheeks. We looked into each other's eyes and I swear, at that moment, I could hardly breathe.

"I wish Pudge wasn't injured," he said, referring to his owl, "so I could write you a telegram every day. I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts, me and you—"

"Sharing the same common room," I finish his sentence. I sigh heavily, knowing he misses me as much as I miss him. "Well, you could write me a telegram right now," I suggested imploringly.

"Now? But I'm already here," he said.

"But still," I convincingly say, "I'd like to know what you would write."

He then clears his voice and started narrating his telegram. "Dear Rose, I would like to tell you how I feel about you. Stop!" he pauses for a while, "unfortunately someone's knocking on the door," he jokingly said. "Sincerely, Scorpius."

"_Sincerely?_" I asked, sounding slightly offended.

"Cordially?" he replies with a raised eyebrow.

"_Cordially?_" I state and turned away.

He grabs my shoulder and leans on me. "Affectionately?" He whispers.

Smiling, I turned around and threw my arms around his neck. I looked up and stared into his grey eyes. "I wish we could do this every night." I softly mutter, "It's my dad, he's just so overly protective."

He chuckles slightly, "Well that's because you're still his baby," he explained.

"But I'm not a baby anymore! I'm already sixteen." I protested.

We stared at each other for a brief moment and I felt a sudden change of mood. "Sing to me," I smiled. "Tell me how you feel."

He smiled in return and looked at me delicately. _"You wait, little girl, on an empty stage"_ he starts to sing, _"for fate to turn the light on. Your life, little girl, is an empty page that men will want to write on."_

I then started to lean closer feeling my heartbeat hammer viciously. When our faces were only inches apart, he gently pushed me away, making me sit and placed his finger on my lips. I looked at him with apparent bewilderment.

"_You are sixteen going on seventeen. Baby, it's time to think,"_ he continues to sing.

"_Better beware, be canny and careful, baby, you're on the brink. You are sixteen going on seventeen fellows will fall in line. Eager young lads and rogues and cads will offer you food and wine."_ He smiles and gently puts his fingers on my hair.

"_Totally unprepared are you to face a world of men."_ He winks_, "timid and shy and scared are you of things beyond your ken."_

He moves closer, towering over me. _"You need someone older and wiser telling you what to do. I am seventeen going on eighteen, I'll take care of you."_

I stood up and he hesitatingly backs away a bit. He smiled and for a moment it blinded me. _"I am sixteen going on seventeen I know that I'm naïve,"_ I start to sing, _"fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet and willingly I believe."_

I inch closer, _"I am sixteen going on seventeen innocent as a rose. Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies, what do I know of those,"_ I ingenuously shrug.

"_Totally unprepared am I to face a world of men,"_ I look at him with a serious face. _"Timid and shy and scared am I, of things beyond my ken."_

I then grab his face and slowly brushed my fingers through the back of his hair, _"I need someone older and wiser telling me what to do. You are seventeen going on eighteen, I'll depend on you."_

After I finished singing, he pulled me closer and to my surprise, he kissed me on my lips. My world suddenly shut into its euphoric state. For a moment I felt like I was going to melt right in his arms. When he pulled away, I launched myself forward and kissed him. If there's something I learned in life, it was to follow your instincts and let your senses govern over you. I buried my hands on his hair and we continued to kiss each other. We loved each other, we wanted each other. My hands began to move over his back and shoulders. His hands were descending down my waist, his touch, it felt so electric against my skin.

When we stopped kissing, I wanted time to stop at that moment. I love him, he loves me. Ten years from now, we'll still love each other. _Forever_.

* * *

**Incredibly corny, but still. x**

**R&R! **


End file.
